2 empires 1 destinies
by Panzerdriver
Summary: 2 empires that will share the same destinies. NaruHina. will upload chapters soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first time I am writing a story so don't kill me. Just tell me what you guys think about it so i can improve it and get chapter 2 out soon. **

**Chapter 1**

It was a god day today as the sun was rising, the birds were singing, the city people talking, trading, and going about their lives, but our favorite blond on the other hand was not having such a great day, because you see he was fighting any enemy that was stronger than the mighty Kyuubi. He was fighting the ban of all rulers...paperwork...

"Why do I have to do this hellish paperwork?!" Yelled the blond who was getting tired of it. "Because you are the emperor, and you need to look over these documents yourself" a samurai with very long hire responded.

The samurai wore a normal samurai uniform, and it was all red with some black stripes on each side of the arm and some blue. He had blood red hair and green eyes with a hint of red in them. He was also the first and the most trusted advisor of the emperor. His name was Kurama.

"but why can't I just use some shadow clones to do it for me!?" questioned the emperor who was getting annoyed by the paperwork which just kept growing! "Because this is not your average paperwork kit...these are reports on weapons project which was started by Karin 2 years ago and we can't just let a random person check them." Kurama responded being annoyed by the emperor's questions. "If I had known that the weapons project was going to give me this much paper work I would have..." the blond said as he stopped when he was reading a certain report. Kurama was about to say something when the blond said "Kurama I am going to the port!" The blond said as he was jumping with excitement. "kit wait you still have to fin-" before he could finish the blond gone is a yellow flash. "what am I going to do with you Naruto" Kurama finishing with a sigh.

Naruto arrived at the docks and made his way to the military section of the docks which was covered by very high wall for secrecy, but that was not the only part which was coved in secrecy. Inside the walls the military port was massive and housed the empires finest vessels, but that was not why he was here. He made his way to a massive warehouse or so it looked like, because was coved with a Genjutsu it was actually a dry-dock. He was walked straight through the Genjutsu, because he wasn't affected by it and he scared the crap out of the 2 guards who were about to attack the intruder...that is after they saw who it was.

"Y-your m-a-a-ajes-ty!" yelled one of the guards who was shuttering and Naruto was laughing his ass off. "Oh man you guys should have seen the look on yo-" before he could he was hit hard by a clipboard. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SNEAKING UP ON PEOPLE!" Yelled the red-head annoyed by Naruto's pranks. "Sorry I was just having some fun Karin" Naruto responded while rubbing the back of his head. "Anyways why are you hear?" asked the angry red-head. "I was reading over your repots and one of them caught my eye..." answered Naruto. "Oh and which one was it? wait don' tell me..." Karin responded, but she knew the answer. "The new ship you have finished the working on a month ago!" answered the blond while jumping up and down like a 5 years old. "I am guessing you want it to set sail right away?" Karin asked even thought she knew the answer. "Hell yes!" yelled Naruto like he was learning some new jutsu. "and the distention is the free bird empire?" Karin asked and Naruto nodded like he was about to get his ramen back which he hasn't tasted for almost 6 years. "Do you think it's wise to show off our new weapon to them?" Karin asked. "Yp I think its wish, because that was at least the East would think twice before invading my empire and the Free Bird empire might also." Naruto responded with a serious ton. Karin didn't ask any question, because she knew that Naruto hated the east with a passion, but he would not attack and start a war, because of his hate. "Very well plus we might learn something about them we know next to nothing about them, but then again they know nothing of use as well. I'll send word that we will arrive in 2 days to them." Karin said. Naruto looked dumfounded "2 Days, but won't it take 8 days even by a vessel?" Naruto asked and Karin got a smiled that would put a cretin snake to shame. "Not with this ship it won't!" Karin was proud of her newsiest invention. Naruto just nodded and headed out back to the palace.

**Free bird empire: Palace 2 hours later:**

"You highness!" a guard knelled before his empress. "You many rise. What is the reason for you to report to me?" asked the empress with a gentle smile. "A message has been received by the Whirlpool Empire and it says: 'we shall arrive in 2 days by sea to meet and negotiate the alliance and the trade agreement'" finished the guard. _"how will they arrive in 2 days? Even by see it will take at the most 8 days" _thought the empress. "Thank you for this information you may go" said the empress. "Shikamaru" and a tall boy with black hire which looked like a pineapple walked in. "Hurry up I was having a good time watching the clouds with Temari" said Shikamaru while mumbling 'what a drag' while the empress just giggled. "The Whirlpool Emperor will arrive in 2 days" when she said that Shikamaru was just looked at her with a black face and said "How? It takes 8 days by sea and 15 by land" Shikamaru said it like as-a-matter-of-fact. "I don't know? What do you think?" asked the empress with curiosity on her face. "I don't know, because we know nothing of their empire so who knows what they have." Shikamaru walking away with, but was stopped when the empress asked "Have our spies found anything on Naruto?" she finished and waited for the news eagerly. Shikamaru sighed and said "Nothing so for if we find anything on him I will tell you Hinata." he finished with a sad look in his eyes. "I see..." she finished with her head hanging down. "Well can you tell everyone to get ready for the arrival of the emperor?" she said with a sadness in her voice. Shikamaru just nodded and walked away knowing that saying anything else would just make her more depressed.

Neji was walking as we noticed Shikamaru walking out the empress throne room saying troublesome. "What's wrong Shikamaru?" He asked his friend. "The Whirlpool emperor is arriving in 2 days." this caught Neji's attention _"so in 2 days...better prevent him from asking a marriage proposal from Hinata_" Neji wondering while Shikamaru looking at him knowing what he was thinking. "Relax she won't marry anyone , because she loves Naruto too much I mean for 4 years our spies have been trying to find him" Shikamaru said reassuring Neji that she won't marry anyone other than Naruto. "I know" Neji said and walked away. _"I just hope the meeting with the emperor goes well"_ thought Shikamaru, because he wasn't a fool. He knew that the Whirlpool empire was somewhat larger and rumored to have a very advanced military and he didn't want them to be enemies if the rumors were true. With that said he walked away to watch clouds with his wife after that he began to ordered to get everything ready for the arrival of the Whirlpool emperor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**2 days later..Whirlpool Empire: Military port**

Today was the day that the emperor of the Whirlpool Empire and his most trusted advisers were going to depart to meet the Free Bird empress and reach an agreement on the trade and the alliance treaty . "All right are you all ready to get going!?" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs while everyone's sweet dropped wondering how is he the emperor. "Wait we are missing Bee!" yelled A who was a quiet built. "Yo Yo Yo I am right Bro!" Bee responded with his bad rapping while naruto was on the ground laughing his ass off and the others face-palming them selfs. "Bee next time don't rap." Gyuki said while wondering why can't his host talk normally like other humans. "Ok since most of you are here I guess we can dep-" Naruto couldn't finish before someone with blood red eyes in a large trench coat which was all white with read flames starting from the bottom. "We have to name the ship." said the man in an emotionless voice. "Oh you are right Itach! hehehehe guess I forgot!" replayed Naruto while Itach just sighed wondering what would have happened if Naruto didn't have advisers. "Well what's the name going to be? and please don't name it after ramen!" Yugito begging that he not name it after ramen. Naruto just hanged his head in disappointment _"He was really going to name it after ramen..."_ ever one present there thought. "Mhmmm...I know why not name it... Kushina" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Leave it to the kit to name it after his mother." Kurama said while chuckling "Does this mean that next one complete will be named after your father?" said a pervert with massive white spiky hire "You got that right Ero-sennin!" Naruto saying while giving him a thumbs up. "STOP CALL ME THAT!" Jiraiya yelled with fury. "Well let's get going your majesty if we wait any longer we might be late." the captain of the ship was best described a naval buff. When every you were with him he would talk about navy this and navy that and he was a good captain when it came to naval warfare at least. "Ok let's go!" Naruto said while pumping his fist in the air.

**Free bird empire: Port:**

Everyone was waiting for the arrival of the emperor of the Whirlpool empire. The streets were cleave with stalls on each side of the street for people to eat or play some games. The city itself was very modern most of the buildings had glass on the outside ,but the inside were steel, but the livings were very traditional. The Free bird empire was forged form the flames of war and had never felt true peace, but now things had changed and the empire was united under their gentle yet fearsome empress who some said was a goddess sent from the heavens to end the endless warfare. Off the shore just less than a mile a massive vessel appeared out of now where and the port guards were in a panic saying a vessel made purely out of steel was heading to the port. "Sir! A vessel is approaching the port!" reported a guard. "What does it look like?" Neji asked while keeping his calm. "Sir it is massive in size! we have never seen anything like it and it appears to have 3 massive turrets with 3 cannons one each turret and it also seems to have smaller turrets all around the mid section of the vessel (A/N: Just look up IGN Yamato and picture the ship), but the strange thing is that it has no sails!" the guard reported. "A ship with no sails? Have you been drinking too much?" Neji asked clearly trying to humor the guard. The guard was confused just as when he was about to answer the question another guard came rushing in "sir it appears that the ship is flying the Whirlpool flag and it is confirmed that the emperor is on that ship." the guard finished reporting. "So has arrived." said a red-head as he walked in. "Yes Kazekage he has arrived." Neji said while bowing "Please call be Gaara the formalities are not need between friends." said Gaar. All the advisors and some royal guard were present at the dock waiting for the vessel to dock. "damn that is once massive vessel." said a boy will his massive dog partner just barked in agreement. "Kiba just don't screw this up like you almost did with Gaara. " said a girl with twin buns on head. "hay that was not my fault that wa-" before he could finish a cretin boy in green started yell "GOOD KIBA WE MUST SHOW THEM THE FLAMS OF OUR YOUTH!" while everyone was plugging there ear holes . "VERY GOOD LEE! THE FLAMS OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN YOU! Said a man who looked like a clone.

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!:

Yelled both Guy and Lee has they hugged each other while a beach with a sunset appeared behind them and people tried to dispel the Genjutsu, but to no avail however a bug user did drain his own chakra and knocked himself out. _"damn you Shino! WHY DIDN'T YOU DRAIN MY CHAKRA! AND I THOUGHT WE WERE TEAMMATES!" _Kiba was yelling in his thoughts. "All of you knock it off." Neji said while arriving with Gaara who wanted to meet the emperor to start ask for a alliance and trade agreement as well. It seemed like all of Konoha 10 where all here other then Hinata who was the empress and was at the palace and Sakura and Sasuke who stayed at Konoha, because both were too loyal which was ironic because they betrayed the most loyal ninja of the village and Sasuke who tried truing traitor, but was brought back by Naruto.

As the vessel docked at the port and people were exiting the vessel there were some faces the Konoha 10 notices like Killer Bee, A, Karin, Yugito, and Jiraiya. "No wonder our spies couldn't find anything on their empire, because of Jiraiya." Shikamaru said under his breath. However there was one face they never thought they would see again . "NARUTO!" yelled Gaara eyes widen like a dinner plate looking at his first friend who helped him through his wreaked life. He wasn't the only one with eyes widened like a dinner plate. All of the Konoha 10 had their eyes all most poking out of their sockets. Naruot himself was eye wide wondering what these guys are doing here. "What are you all doing here!?" Naruto said asking them. "What are YOU doing here!?" Neji said. "What do you mean?! I am the emperor of the Whirlpool empire!" when he said that half of the 10 fainted while Lee was yelling stuff about youth and the rest still wondering if this was a Genjutsu. snapping out of his thought Shikamaru said "We left Konoha after what happened to you and tried to find you, but we couldn't so we tried to find you through our spies." Naruto glances over happy to see his friends, but there was someone missing a cretin girl with lavender eye was not here and so he asked "Hay where's Hinata?" he asked wondering where she was. He had come to love her every since 6 years ago when she confessed, before he had to leave. "Oh don't worry about her she's at the palace..." Tenten replayed the question she knew that Hinata like Naruto from day one. With that said all of them started walking to the palace. When they arrive at massive doors which had a blondish color to them as they opened the throne room at the very end of the long and massive room. As they walked in and closer to the room the blond gasped when he looked at who was on the throne and the person on the throne too gasped, and just in a blink of a second they both ran at each other and embraced each other. "Hinata...I missed you so much." Naruto whispered. "I missed you too Naruto..." she said while looking in to his eyes which got closer and closer united their lips meet pulling each other in a passionate kiss. While this was happening Jiraiya's pen was hard and work writing everything down at lightning speed while Shikamaru asked Neji "Still don't want her to marry him?" at the Neji was sweating not, because what Shikamaru said, but because Hinata heard what he said and she was releasing KI which put Kurama to shame.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the new chapter guys hope you like if and can you guys give me a name for the new empire and the new city? i would like that very much.**

**C****hapter 3**

After Neji received the beating of a lifetime he was taken away by Tenten she didn't want her husband to die you know. After all that happen Hinata asked what happened to Naruto what happened. "Well you see after I was thrown out of the village Kurama and I decided to go to my mother's birthplace, when I arrived it was a good sight. The whole city was in ruins and very few survives and after I had told them that I was the last Uzumaki they asked me to be the leader of the village...well what was left of it anyways.." Naruto told them about how he meet Bee and A after their village was attacked by the Snake and his allies and how he found Karin who was trying to escape from that Snake madmen, but when he told them about how he met Itach and Yugito they shocked.

"So the Akatsuki want to use all the tailed beast to bring forth the 10 tails which they will use to bring peace through fear?" Shikamaru asked and Itach just nodded. "troublesome" (you all know who said that). "So what are all you doing here? I mean I thought you would be at the village?" Naruto asked. "Well you see after you left things went South really fast. First the sand village cut all ties with the Leaf and so did the others such as Tea, but then 5 days after you left Sasuke was made Hokage..." before Shikamaru could finish Naruto Yelled "WHAT THAT TRAITOR WAS MADE HOKAGE? EVEN AFTER HE TRIED TO BETRAY THE VILLAGE?" he was furies that a traitor was the Hokage. "We all thought the same thing , but the one who was the most enraged was Hinata ." Ino finished. Naruto turned to Hinata and asked "Is it true?" Hinata blushed blood red and said "A-after y-y-you were b-b-banished and that traitor was made H-H-Hokage I was going leave the village..." before she could finish Naruto pulled her in to a tight hug and said "Thank you Hinata-chan." and it was too much for Hinata so she did what she all was do she fainted. "Not again." Naruto said. "Anyways we found out that Hinata was going to leave, but we told her that if you did that then they would send hunter-nins after her, and we also wanted out. So we faked our own deaths." Shikamaru said "I was wondering how Neji was here I mean they would have used the cage bird seal and killed him...speaking of that I want to meet Neji so I can remove that abomination on his forehead." Naruto finished. "Wait you can remove that seal?" Tenten who was walking in after leavening Neji in the medical bay. "Yh I while I was building my empire I wanted to get Hinata-chan back and I knew that her love for me would have branded her with that seal so I was trying to figure out how to remove that seal..."before he could finished Hinata said "You went so f-far f-for m-m-me?" she said while shutting and blushing. "Yes I did and if I had to go to war to bring out of Konoha I would have done that too!" Naruto said while Hinata just giggled while blushing . "So can you remove his seal now?" Tenten asked as if a burden was about to be lifted and Naurto just nodded.

After he removed the seal they started talking about the trade and alliance plan, but Shikamaru was thinking about something else and so he asked "Hinata you need to marry some on soon so we have a hair to the throne which will prevent a power vacuum." he finished and then A said "Naruto you need marry someone too for the same reasons you don't want your empire to just go back to endless warfare." he finished. He and Shikamaru were no fools and both of them had the same idea and they were also trying to get those too marry each other. "Well then...Hinata..you were the only peasron that..." Naruto was speaking while Hinata's head was just spinning in circles she knew what Naruto was about to ask "So Hinata...While you marry me?" after he was finished Hinata looked at him as and then said "YES!" she yelled so loud that it was head through the city. "Wait if you too had a son then he would be hair to 2 thrones." Ino said. "Well I was thinking of uniting our 2 empires to form a 1 massive empire." Shikamaru and A both said at the same time and then turned to each other and both wondered _"can he read my mind?!" _they then started to wonder if that would be a good idea.

"I think that would be a very good idea" Gaara said and everyone turned to him and asked him how? "Well you saw that massive warship that Naruto came on and not to mention that it only took him 2 days and Naruto tell me after your military and economy. "Well we don't have a massive Shinobi army or a very large Samurai army, but we do have a very modern military which use's weapons that we could only dream off, but even then those troops have to go through Shinobi and Samurai training . I guess you could say we use a new kind of soldiers who can go toe to toe to a Jounin." Everyone minus Naruto and his advisors had their eyes widened when listening to him. What kind of military might did Naruto have everyone was thinking.

"Say if we are going to unite are empires we might as well make a new city and a palace where the emperor and the empress can rule from." Kurama stated. "Why do that?" Naruto said while Hinata giggled and everyone else sweet dropped. "Becuase if one of you leaves and lives with the other the people might not like it and might be angered same with the lords." A told Naruto who then understood.

After finished up all of that Gaara asked Naruto and Hinata about the trade and alliance which they both agreed to, and so for the rest of the day they all parted like there was no tomorrow, and when night came Naruto and Hinata had some...fun so to say (A/N: I will leave you guys with your imagination, because I suck at writing that kind of stuff XD).

1 and a half years have passed, and it was a very good day today . the sun was up and the rays were perching through the window and on to our favorite blond as we woke up he say his lovely empress next to him snuggling in to his chest. He smiled and remembered what happened yesterday

**Yesterday: **

Hinata was very happy for a reason no one knew not even her husband Naruto and it was creeping everyone out to no ends. "Hinata why are you so happey today?" Ino asked and Hinata leaned in to whisper something to her and when she was finished Ino was like a fish that was gasping for air and then said yelled "CONGRATULATION HINATA!" She yelled getting almost every ones attention and started asking and she finally gave in when Naruto told her that he would shut down all the stores that sold cinnamon rolls in the whole empire and she begged him not to so she told him. "Naruto...I am pregnant." everyone froze while Naruto said "Who the hell knocked my wife! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" He yelled and everyone either fell face first to the floor or they sweet dropped. "Naruto! You idiot you are the father!" Karin told him. "Oh...I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER!" he started yelling and running through the streets and everyone was happy for their emperor that he was going to be a father. _"How did HE even become emperor..." _everyone in the palace thought. It was a great day,

**Present day:**

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thought. he walked up to the door and opened in to find a messenger standing there. "Yes what is it?" he asked. You majesty forgive me, but there is a group from a village called konoha who have entered our lands and are making their way to this city." When the massager finished Naruto just sighed and said "I am getting to old for this shit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hy chapter guys sorry for the late update. Leave a review about what you think about this chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

Naruto got up and took a bath, and later had breakfast which his wife joined in after she woke up after 10 minutes later. As she was eating breakfast with him she noticed that something was troubling our favorite blond and she being his wife she asked "Is everything ok?" Naruto who looked up and realized that lying was not going to work, because he knew very well what happened if you lied to her. He sighed and said "A group from konoha has entered the empire and of all the days it had to be today.."

Hinata knew what he was referring "But don't you think that's good?" she asked and Naruto was confused. Hinata rolled her eyes and said "We can show off our empires power so they don't try anything stupid, besides most of the eastern nations daimyos or kages are here to see the parade." and getting a nodd from Naruto.

The Parade was a event which was held once every year to celebrate the union of the two empires who, because one empire. When the empires united the benefits showed immediately: the economy had grown tenfold, because of free trade, but the biggest benefactor was the military. While the Whirlpool military was more modern had was growing out of the Shinobi and Samaria shell however they had to learn both arts to even join the modern part of the military this also meant that they did have a large amount of Shinobi's or Samaria's, but after the union the former Free Bird Empire which had a massive Shinobi force and a very decent Samaria force and made up for what the Whirlpool lacked. However time's were changing and new type of weapon was made 2 years ago and this weapon changed everything. The weapon was known as the airplane it was a fast flying vehicle which could be used for transport or better yet warfare, but a better idea came to the inverts mind which lead to the development of the airship and more larger planes which could carry up to 50 people. Everything was chakra powered, from the bullets, to shells, and to engines v Karin was proud of what she would call her "babies" ,because she had changed the face of warfare.

The Parade took place in a very massive square from where the soldiers would march showing of their divisions, weapons and other cool stuff. The soldiers took pride in the division they belonged to each one was specialized to perform a certain task, and each soldier held loyalty above all else. What better way show off to a traitor then showing a military that is willing to die for their emperor and empress?

Naruto was trying to defeat a might opponent which even his military cold not death...paperwork. It only got larger after the union, but he was going to have fun today...oh yes today was going to show off to the Konoka group the amount of power he commanded and because of that of that he was grinning like a madman which was freaking everyone out. "My lord the Parade is about to began." a guard reported. "Very well..oh and is that group in the crowed?" Naruto asked. "Yes my lord it seems that they have gotten word of the parade and are going to watch it." the guard said while hearing the evil laughter from his emperor and thought to himself _"How did he become emperor?" _After the guard left Naruto made his way to his camber to get ready. Hinata who was waiting for him told him to get ready fast and he didn't waste any time after all he was already later and she told him what kind of emperor while he be if he is late on a day like this. He knew best not to evoke Hinata's wrath after all he had heard stories how she took down a whole army by herself and he wasn't going to try and confirm it. As they made their way to watch the parade from the imperial baloney he spotted the Konoha group. Among them was the old war hawk Danzo who was always looking for new ways to kill his enemy's, moving on there was the pick hire bitc...I mean women Sakura who was still flat as a board, next to her were the two perverted elders who Naruto hated with all his might, then there was Tsunade still the old hag in disguise, then Kakashi with his gravity defying hair and his mask which Naruto swore that one day he will find what lies beneath that mask and last, but not least the almighty last Uchiha well not really since Itach was still alive and had 2 kids of his own with Yugito (A/N: don't ask me just deal with it.) he had started the Uchiha clan and he didn't want a arrogant clan so you had to work hard like another person speaking of Sasuke Naruto better go and hid Itach, before the avenger goes crazy and tries to kill his brother.

**With the Konoha group:**

"So what are we doing here? Shouldn't we go meet the emperor to ask for an alliance?" Sakura asked. "Well before we even go ask for an alliance we might as well watch this parade." Kakashi explained. "Hn why do we have to watch a silly little parade?" asked the avenger getting really tired of all the waiting. "Because this is a military parade showing of the empires military to the eastern nations and sends them a message...a very clear one." the war hawk answered. Truth be told Danzo was jumping in the inside, because he would see a military force he has never seen and was plotting on how he can control them to join konoha ...oh Danzo some things never change. "Look it's about to start." Tsunade said.

At start was the marching band military, but in front of the band marched the flag carriers. One was holding the Whirlpool flag the other Free Bird and marched in front of the band. As they reached the other side of the square they planted they two flags side by side and on each side of the flags sat the commanders and generals who looked straight down at the parade. Then came the soldiers in a 10 by 10 square marching down once they reached the end they made a untrue and marched back, but left the square by making a right at from the starting rather than a left, because that was where the others marched from.

To say that Konoha group was shocked was a understatement they could not believe the amount of soldiers that passed by all marching with perfect movement after the soldiers had left they thought the parade had ended...oh how wrong they were.

After the soldiers had gone they came the tanks which were massive and other of the top hatch was the tank commander standing tall. The group had never seen anything like this so all they could do was watch with their jaws on open so wide that they reached the ground. After tanks came artillery some towed by small vehicles while others were self propelled. Just as the artillery entered the planes also entered they fly close to their airships which we not as fast as the planes so they flew are the same speed.

Danzo was drooling by the military all he could think was _"If I had this military I could conquer the other nations in a month!" _Oh Donzo some things never change...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the later update, but any ways heres the new chapter **

**Chapter 5**

The parade was almost coming to an end when a group of soldiers made their way through the crowed to the unsuspecting Konoha group. When the soldiers arrived and surrounded them and the konoha group eyed them, not because they were surrounded, but because how the soldiers looked and also how the civilians muttering things like 'why are _they _here?' and 'must have caught traitors'. The soldiers had all black cloths, however they weren't normal types of cloths. They had a all black flak jacket with several pockets storing something they had never seen, and had all black pants, and had steel toed boots. They also wore steel helmets, but what was the biggest surprise was that they were holding something in there hands and pointing it at them. From what they could gather it was some kind of weapon which they had no idea what it did. It was quiet for a moment when "Take me to your so called emperor." demanded Sasuke with arrogance in his voice. "Oh yh and why should we?" asked one of the soldiers who didn't like the tone of the boy. "Tell him that I want to speak with him after all he should be honored that a Uchiha has come to see him." Sasuke answered while smirking.

"Foolish brother..." Itach said as he appeared from a swirl which was coming from his eyes. "YOU!" yelled Sasuke while he charged in for an attack...only for the attack to phase through Itach.

Mean while up in the balcony Naruto sighed seeing that Itach had already shown himself to Sasuke. "Great you just HAD to show yourself to that arrogant avenger." Naruto said while Hinata just giggled "Oh don't worry they will be in for a bigger surprise when they see who the emperor is." She finished why giving him a kiss.

"I see that you are still as weak as you were foolish brother." Itach said emotionless. "SHUT UP! I WILL KILL YOU AND AVANGE MY CLAN!" Sasuke yelled with rage. "Stand down or we will open fire!" Yelled a man as we walked up to the group. "The emperor will like to see you all and do not true to assault once of the emperors and empresses personal guard or else..." she said with stoic face a stoic face. "Sasuke enough if you try to attack him again we might as well leave now, remember we came here to ask for an alliance, and attacking one of his guard isn't going to help." the ex-hokage told ordered Sasuke to stand down. In the end he had to comply, but he still wanted to kill his older brother.

As they made their way to the palace which was quiet massive filled with gardens and fountains and very rare plants. They arrived to the throne room and sat down and waited for the emperor and the empress to arrive. "Hn don't they know better to keep an Uchiha waiting?" Sasuke said with his arrogant ton. Just when he said that a man and a women arrived from the right making there way to the throne so they could sit they had coved their faces, because they didn't want to reveal them self...yet. "So to what do I owe the pleasure to this visit?" The emperor asked in a commanding voice. "Yes we are here to ask you for a military treaty and also a trade agreement." Tsunade answered with desperation in her voice. Naruto raised an eyebrow "Why are you asking for a military treaty and a trade agreement?" He asked still with his commanding voice. "We ask you, because all other nations we once had treaty's broke them with us along with their trade agreements and no one is willing to help us in the coming war." this time Sakura answered the question. "Oh and why did they do that?" he asked. "Hn it was, because they were all demon loving bastards who side with him once we banished him." Sasuke said with a brood face.

"Boy don't insult my allies or I will make you relive the Uchiha massacre all over again." Naruto said with anger in his voice. The group was shocked that the emperor knew about that littler event _"not good if he knows about it I wonder what else Itach has told him.."_ Danzo thought while keeping a calm face. "I see that my brother told you that." Sasuke said. "No." Naruto answered as he reached for his mask "I knew about it from the day it happened." he answered as his mask came off and so say everyone was shocked was an understatement. "What the hell what are you doing on that throne?!" Sasuke asked with rage building up. "I don't know what am I doing on this throne? can you tell me hime?" he asked the women next to him. "Oh Naruto-kun it because you are the emperor she said while she took off here mask. "It can't be! you died 6 years ago!" yelled Sakura while making everyone cover their ears. Hinata rolled her eyes "Sakura you were Tsunade number one student and you couldn't tell the difference between a fake and a real body." Hinata said with a very massive smile on her face. "Now as for those treaty's hmmm...NO!" Naruto asked. "But you can't! Konoha is your home!" Sakura pleaded. "Home? You call that village me home? After I was beaten, abused and even after that I was willing to die for them, but after they banished me when I brought back there _Uchiha _and they even celebrated my banishment after I left from what Hinata told me and you have the nerve's to tell me that hell hole is my home?!" Naruto asked. Danzo who decided to use his trump card and said "You will aid Konoha and you will let your empire become part of Konoha." Danzo said smiling think that his Sharingan's had made the demon brat do his bidding. "Oh yh and why would I do that?" Naruto asked smirking which would put Neji to shame. Everyone was shocked that Danzo's eyes didn't work well minus Hinata and Naurto. "Danzo why aren't your eyes working? You have the Sharingan's just like me the most powerfully bloodline!?" Yelled Sasuke asking for answer. "Sasuke Sasuke...how mistaken you are on that part." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. "What do you mean? the Sharingan is the strongest!" Sasuke stated with rage in his voice and that's when Naruto opened his eyes which were purple with six black rings. Everyone minus Hinata was shocked at what they were seeing.

"No it can't be..." Tsunade think it was an illusion. "The Rinnegan..." she finished.

**Hehehe bet you didn't see that comeing? I will explain how he got it that later down the road. oh and I need one girl name and one boy name for the children's you know Naruto and Hinata's so please leave some in the reviews.  
**


End file.
